prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, ! Are you working?" *'Afternoon:' "La-la-la-la-la! Hey, !" *'Evening:' "Good evening, ." *'Night (at the Bar):' "Well, I guess that you should head home.♫" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh my, is that a Rock? Thank you! What a perfect gift!" *'Loved:' "How nice!♪ I love it! Thank you! ♥" *'Liked:' "Are you sure I can have this? Thank you!♪" *'Disliked:' "Oh no, I actually don't like this." *'Hated:' "This is horrible! Are you trying to annoy me?!" *'Horror:' "You can't just give me anything and call it precious... right?" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "It's always so busy! But new surroundings are always nice.♪" *'1 Heart:' "Do you like music, ? Music is great. Instruments sound different depending on who plays them." *'2 Heart:' "My music is all about freedom of expression. Feeling free instinctively! When I play outdoors, it's like the sounds of nature accompany my music." *'3 Hearts:' "I have so many instruments that I don't have any place to store my things." *'4 Hearts:' "I'm really lucky to have been born in this town. There's so much nature here, and the people are so warm." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel strange lately. When I see you, I start singing more energetically.♪" *'6 Hearts:' "It's strange. Lately, for no reason, my chest will start hurting at times. What could it be? I've always been so healthy..." *'7 Hearts:' "You're so nice, . If you only had eyes for me, it would be great. I feel a little jealous when I see you with other girls." *'8 Hearts:' "It's not like me to be depressed. I'll make him so smitten with me, he won't even look at other girls.♪" *'9 Hearts:' "Just seeing you makes me feel like I'm overflowing with energy.♪ Isn't that amazing? I want to express these feelings through sing.♥" *'10 Hearts:' "I want to continue dancing for a long time. You can communicate things in dance that you can't with words, it's amazing.♪ I want to spread my message.♫" 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning. Today is Christmas. I invited Kevin and Priscilla to my house for a party. Do you want to come too?" *'Yes:' "The festival will start at 18:00. I'll be waiting. Goodbye!" *'No:' "...Oh, that's too bad." White Day: "Oh, a White Day present? Thank you. You've made me very happy. ♫" Valentine's Day: "Today is Valentine's Day. I made this just for you, and I hope you like it. See you later!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Oh, never mind. It's almost time for us to get married. It's like a dream." *'Expecting Children:' "Finally, soon I'll be a mommy...." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Alright, we have twins!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "I think the twins look like you. They are wonderful." *'Walking Together:' "Walking is fun!" Female Player/When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "You look like the happiest person in the world. ♪ Congratulations! ☆" *'Expecting Children:' "Are you having a baby? You look happy. I can't wait." *'After Babies' Birth:' "So your children were born! I heard from people at the bar." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Next time come with your whole family to hear my music. I look forward to welcoming you." *'Walking Together:' "Sometimes I walk close to house area. Walking is fun." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "Before we got married, it seemed like my ability to compose took on new depth. It's probably all because of Jan." *'After Colette is Born (Comment One):' "I know I'll make a lullaby for our baby!" *'After Colette is Born (Comment Two):' "Colette is growing little by little everyday. Now my husband has started to exercise to keep up!" *'After Colette is Grown (Comment One):' "Colette is kind-hearted and carefree. She got a lot of good qualities from my husband. ♫ I even love her slightly goofy side. ♥" *'After Colette is Grown (Comment Two):' "What do you want with Colette?" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? To be able to dance in front of a lot of people and show them my skill. I just want to share the joy. that dancing brings me.♫" *'Win a Contest:' "You're such a hard-working person.♫" *'Talk to Much:' "Don't waste my time." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes